Team Kakashi
Also see the original: Team Kakashi Team Kakashi is a team of Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The team is led by Kakashi Hatake and consists of Mathew Warren, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha was also once a member, but a few weeks before the start of the series, he defected to join Orochimaru. History At an undisclosed point in time, Team Kakashi confronted the Demon Brothers. The two teams fought, and Team Kakashi was victorious; meanwhile the Demon Brothers were imprisoned in the Hidden Mist. Naruto and Sakura also participated in the Chunin Selection Exams before the start of the series (Sasuke's participation has not been specified]]. The team is currently participating in the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. They passed the First Exam with seconds to spare and entered the Forest of Death for the Second Exam. They fought their way through the Forest, confronting Team Rikujo and Team Masuta. Matt fought Masuta Tatsumaki, and while the two started to form a friendship through the course of battle, Matt unintentionally killed him. They acquire Team Masuta's Earth Scroll, but due to Matt's emotional duress, the team takes the night to rest. They eventually arrived at the tower where they participated in a Preliminary Exam to determine who would proceed to the Third Exam. Missions Retrieve Participant Count for Chunin Exams *Rank: C *Status: Interrupted Upon Matt Warren officially joining the team, Tsunade assigns them their first task. They are to go around to all of the allied Villages of the Hidden Leaf and gather the participant counts of the upcoming Chunin Selection Exams. As they leave Tsunade's office and begin to depart, they are stopped by Shizune who informs them that Sasuke Uchiha has been spotted. Locate Sasuke Uchiha *Rank: S *Status: Success Team Kakashi is tasked with traveling to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall to locate Sasuke Uchiha. The four set out, traveling to the Land of Waterfalls. After two days, they arrive at the Hidden Waterfall. They meet with the Village's Leader, Shibuki, who tasks them with finding Sasuke and removing him from the Village. Team Kakashi searches, but they are unsuccessful in finding Sasuke. However, Shibuki is still satisfied that his presence as a potential threat has been eliminated. Retrieve Participant Count for Chunin Exams *Rank: C *Status: Success Immediately upon completing the search for Sasuke, Team Kakashi resumes its original mission. They gather the Hidden Waterfall's participants for the Chunin Exams before moving on. They travel to the Village Hidden in the Stone and meet with the Tsuchikage Onoki. After retrieving the Hidden Stone's participants, they travel to the Village Hidden in the Grass and the Village Hidden in the Rain. They eventually arrive in the Village Hidden in the Sand and are met by Gaara. After retrieving the Hidden Sand's participants, they travel to the Land of Water and Village Hidden in the Mist. After meeting with the Mizukage, they leave the Mist but are attacked by the Demon Brothers. Team Kakashi successfully defeats them, but Matt is injured and poisoned, forcing the team to bring him to the Hidden Mist's hospital. After he recovers, the team leaves the Hidden Mist and travels to the Land of Lightning. They arrive in the Village Hidden in the Clouds and meet the Raikage, A Yotsuki. A provides Team Kakashi with his Village's participants, and with their final destination having been reached, Team Kakashi makes its way back to the Land of Fire. They finally return to the Hidden Leaf, thus completing their mission. Category:Team